Ultimate Imposter
, Ultimate Animator , Ultimate Imposter, Ultimate Despair |first_appearance=''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' (2012) |status=Alive |affiliation=Hope's Peak Academy, Ultimate Despair |aliases=Shigishi, Byakuya Togami, Twogami , Fatogami , Ryota Mitarai }} The Ultimate Imposter (Japanese: 超高校級の 「詐欺師」 chō kōkō kyū no "sagishi") is a character from the Danganronpa series. The Ultimate Imposter debuts in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, as Byakuya Togami (Japanese: 十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya), the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair, the Ultimate Imposter impersonates the Ultimate Animator Ryota Mitarai (Japanese: 御手洗 亮太 Mitarai Ryōta). Physical Appearance In Danganronpa 2 he takes the appearance of an obese version of the character of Byakuya Togami. He has short, pale blond hair with a single strand of hair pointing down his forehead, similar to an upside-down ahoge. He has blue eyes with square, white-rimmed glasses around them. He has a chubby face which is often exaggerated with his mouth appearance. His dress is similar to the original Togami's, though in different colours. He wears a white, button-up shirt with two green bands creating an 'X' over his chest. He also wears a large white blazer which he attempts to button over his large gut. He has a black belt holding up his tan pants and similar shoes. In Danganronpa 3, the Ultimate Imposter impersonates the Ultimate Animator Ryota Mitarai. As Mitarai, the Ultimate Imposter has rosy cheeks, large golden eyes, and short light beige hair. As with when he impersonated Byakuya Togami, he retains his chubby appearance, with a large gut and has large exaggerated mouth movements. He also wears the Hope's Peak Academy main course uniform: a brown jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, brown dress pants, and dark brown shoes. Like the original Mitarai, he also wears a green tie with a red design on it. His real appearance is finally revealed in Episode 9 of Danganronpa 3: Side- Despair. He has combed-back black hair, and small circular lavender eyes under thick black eyebrows. Personality Nothing is known about the Ultimate Imposter, but their original personality can be somewhat inferred by the way they act while pretending to be someone else. As Byakuya Togami, he acts somewhat similar to his original counterpart. He is an arrogant teenager, who sees himself as superior to all others. He addresses others rudely, addressing them as foolish and bossing them around as he sees fit. He often uses his 'title' of 'heir' to the Togami Corporation as a reason for his superiority. When impersonating Byakuya Togami, he genuinely cared for his classmates. After forcing himself into the title of 'leader' of the Hope's Peak students, he vowed to keep all of them safe and went to the lengths of sacrifice to keep this true. He hinted to Hajime Hinata that he has low self-esteem, and seems genuinely happy when Hinata calls him his friend. This seems to be his true personality, as similar personality traits manifested as he impersonated Ryota Mitarai. Appearances ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' :For full details see this character's page on the [[w:c:danganronpa:Byakuya Togami (Danganronpa 2)|''Danganronpa wiki]].'' Upon being sent to Jabberwock Island by Usami, Byakuya quickly gains the trust of most of his classmates and forces himself into the leadership position. As Monokuma reveals a traitor in the class, Byakuya decides to build trust between his classmates - including the traitor - by holding a party. At the party, Byakuya confiscates all weapons to keep stop a murder before it happens. This fails, however, because of Nagito Komaeda and Teruteru Hanamura. The former being the one to clean up the hut where the was able to set up a murder, and the latter learning about this idea. Because of a misunderstanding, Byakuya ends up being murdered - the first murder on Jabberwock Island - though he was not the intended target. Gallery Byakuya Togami DR2.png|As Byakuya Togami DR3 Ultimate Imposter Mitarai.png|As Ryota Mitarai Category:Danganronpa characters